


the best one yet

by HimeBeat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBeat/pseuds/HimeBeat
Summary: The slide door opens, then closes, and a gentle hand to his hip informs him that Goh is back.“Coffee?” He says, inspecting the contents of the cup he’s just been given.Champaign would’ve been more customary. Maybe sake.Goh insists. “I have a feeling we’re gonna need it."
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	the best one yet

**Author's Note:**

> Not me dropping off the face of the Earth with a fic halfway finished. How very embarrassing.
> 
> I will say (not as an excuse, but yes as an insight of my reasoning) that the Orange Islands have taken a life of their own, and I’m enjoying writing the second half of them tremendously, but they are also demanding a lot more thought and care. I’d rather spend longer writing them than present you a half-arsed story, which I find disrespectful.
> 
> My seriousness aside, we could expect the next chapter within a week or so, if end of year shenanigans allow (I’m taking some days off work!! I’ll definitely use them to write!!).

Fireworks break across the sky, purples, reds and blues that still on the darkness for a moment, then disappear in a quiet cloud of smoke, giving way to the ones right behind them.

Cheers and parades cross through the city, a countdown to the last minutes of the year, to eager families and couples, ready to welcome a new collection of weeks, intentions set to make the most of the time to come.

Bright reds reflect in Pikachu’s brown eyes, who shrieks in excitement and pull at Ash’s sleeve so he, too, appreciates the spectacle.

The champion smiles, runs a hand through his friend’s head, and leans his forearms on the balcony’s railing, quietly appreciating the show.

The slide door opens, then closes, and a gentle hand to his hip informs him that Goh is back.

“Coffee?” He says, inspecting the contents of the cup he’s just been given.

Champaign would’ve been more customary. Maybe sake.

Goh insists. “I have a feeling we’re gonna need it.”

Ash smiles again, then invites him into his arms.

“How long, now?” Asks Goh, nuzzling the warm skin of Ash’s neck. The blanket was a good idea, December not exactly warm, even in the most tropical of regions.

Ash hums, “Less than five minutes, I think.”

Behind them, the door slides open and close again, and Goh extends a hand to wave Cinderace in, who takes a stand next to Pikachu and looks up to the fireworks with rapt fascination.

Goh chuckles quietly. “You’d think they’d outgrow the fireworks, after so many years.”

“I still like them,” Shrugs Ash, “and I’ve been seeing them my whole life.” He glances over to Cinderace to verify something, then turns his gaze back to the sky, brushing a kiss to Goh’s head as he goes.

Goh pinches his flank. “He wouldn’t forget it.” He admonishes, and Ash has the decency to look apologetic.

“Sorry,” He says either way. Cinderace isn’t listening and Goh doesn’t care. If anything, he’s apologizing for nerves he can’t control. “It’s loud out here.”

“It’s fine,” Reassures Goh. “It’s quiet in there.”

Suddenly, it booms around them. The fireworks in the sky triple in number and speed, and the entire city below them roars with a collective chant of ‘ _Happy New Year’s!’_

Gaze lost in the sky (and momentarily deaf), Ash nearly forgets they’re supposed to kiss. But Goh remembers just fine, and tips Ash’s head forward with a hand to his chin, presses their mouths together in a deep, familiar kiss.

It tastes like coffee, sweetened by the years they’ve spent learning each other.

It’s another little pleasure Ash hasn’t outgrown. Doesn’t think he ever will.

What breaks the kiss isn’t the fireworks, but a quick move from Cinderace, his ears rising and turning to the house, moments before a small, racketing whimper filters from the device held in its paw, followed by a cry.

Goh leans back with a sigh, but there’s an easy smile playing on his lips.

“I’ve got it.” Says Ash, hands framing Goh’s face, stealing one last kiss before turning around.

The door slides open, then closed, and Goh appreciates the fireworks one last moment, then puts the blanket over Cinderace’s shoulders.

“Stay with him,” He instructs. There’s no moving Pikachu until the show it’s over.

Goh trails after Ash. Balcony door slides open, then closed, and Goh has half-the-mind to turn on the coffeemaker (again), as he makes his way to the nursery.

He wonders if she’ll be as enamored with the fireworks, when she’s old enough to join them for New Year’s celebrations.

Then he remembers Ash’s words from minutes before, and reason that, yeah, she probably will.

He towers behind Ash, as he holds a nearly-sleeping infant in arms, voice soothing and warm as he whispers, _Happy New Year’s, by the way_ , to the ever-disastrous dark hair.

Ash breathes a chuckle, eyes never lifting from their daughter as he says, “the best one yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept this as a token of my appreciation of your support and patience. And also as a lil something to get us through the hiatus till Jan 8th.
> 
> I wish you the happiest (and safest) of New Year’s! best of fortunes with all the projects/art/magic you’ll be taking on! let's go get it!! x x


End file.
